


Crepeful attempt

by MamanSofia



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Ann take the wheel, Assertive Ann, F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 06:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19419928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamanSofia/pseuds/MamanSofia
Summary: Ann finds Ren in the kitchen and teaches him how to make crepes.





	Crepeful attempt

Ann woke to the sounds of clinking and sounds of muffled sounds of cursing confused she carefully threw the covers off her lithe form before grabbing one of Ren’s black buttons up shirts from the desk chair. Silently she crept down the stairs towards the kitchen hoping to find the disturbance Turning the corner Ann immediately threw hands up to cover her mouth as a giggle turned into a laugh. 

There in front of her was her wonderful boyfriend of two years Ren Amamiya covered head to toe in a mess of flour and egg mixture- looking up at her with wide shocked gray eyes.

“A-Ann! Why are you awake!”

Finally ceasing her giggles Ann smirked a little at Ren “Well someone was obviously trying to start a band in our kitchen and I was curious whom it was”

Ren could feel his cheeks flush a little at her teasing “I wanted to make you crepes in bed, but I forgot to hold the blender top and it sprayed on me!!”

Ann blinked before laughing again “Oh my god Ren! I love you, but if you want good crepes you hand whisk the ingredients, not blend them” walking towards Ren she took a look at his batter before moving to make her own.

“You want to whisk and mix it all very delicately since Crepes are thinner than pancakes. You have to be careful not to over mix the batter.”

Taking Ren’s hands in her own she helped him whisk the ingredients into a combined dough before looking up and smiling at him. Spinning around him she grabbed the large skillet she had bought specifically for crepes and let butter melt fully onto the pan.

Taking Ren’s hand into hers once more she helped him pour a small amount of batter onto the pan before moving the pan to carefully spread it out

“This is the hardest part of crepes, They cook very cook because of how thin they can be and since they grow large it’s hard to flip them.”

Nudging him away with her hip she carefully flipped the crepe onto its side a golden colour showing on the now exposed portion. Carefully Ann let Ren try one as she pulled her hair into a messy bun. Smiling at how he seemed to handle it she grabbed a plate and silverware set before setting them on the counter.

“Okay Ren load up the plate! It’s time for toppings” Ann cheered bouncing to the fridge as Ren served the crepes onto the plate.

“Everyone has different flavour choices, but the right ones are obviously chocolate syrup and strawberries!” Loading the crepes with the two  
mentioned choices she carefully filled a glass with orange juice and lead Ren back upstairs with the plate of crepes and drink.

Smirking at Ren she set the food down before lightly shoving Ren onto the bed. “Breakfast in bed time Ren!” Seeing Ren about to object she quickly took a forkful of crepe and put it in his mouth. 

“Listen you! If I can’t make coffee! You can’t make crepes! Now sit and enjoy because you know I can only cook crepes!”

Ren sighed before opening his mouth as Ann smiled taking a forkful of crepe for herself; before lightly kissing his cheek  
“Love ya Ren! Thank for attempting breakfast 

“Love you too Ann, we’re never mentioning this to Haru.”

The laugh Ann let out was music to Ren’s ears


End file.
